La vida en la Oscuridad
by carolito12
Summary: al darse cuenta que lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella era un mortifago las palabras de Harry volvieron a ella.""ruega por qué no termines en sus manos, querrás rogar por tu muerte" Draco
1. PrefacioCorre

Bueno empezando un nuevo fic que espero que les guste tratare de subir seguidos los capitulos y no atrasarme, la historia esta hecha asi que con esta peque;a parte diganme que opinan

Gracias a los que se tomen el tiempod e leerlo.

accion drama y una que otra escena fuerte pero no tanto.

* * *

1.-Corre

Solo se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono en toda la casa, de ese maldito teléfono que ahora decidía su destino, salió de la ducha temblando pues sabía lo que significaba ese sonido _"Muerto…o aun peor vivo y en sus manos" _se dirigió hacia al recamara aun con al toalla envuelta y fijo su vista e el teléfono que ahora sonaba.

_-"Ginny cuando ese teléfono suene, debes correr ocultarte, huir porque cuando suene yo ya no estaré contigo y nada ni nadie podrá ayudarte, prométeme que te esconderás porque ya no podrás confiar en nadie…"_

_-"Pero Harry que hare yo, no pienses así se optimista"_

_-"Tengo que prevenirte Ginny, soy el que menos quiere que termine así esto, ruega por qué no termines en sus manos, querrás rogar por tu muerte pero no cederán lo harán lento hasta que les ruegues"_

_-"No me asusta que hables así"_

_-"Lo siento, abrázame quiero olvidarme de todo"_

El sonido la saco de su transe, pues el teléfono seguía enfrente de ella, lo levanto con sumo cuidado entre sus manos y se lo puso al oído.

-Ginny esta muerto, le han matado, corre…-no sabía de quien era la voz o tal vez no la reconoció solo sabia que estaba temblando incontrolablemente, tenía que salir de ahí y rápido o ellos vendrían por ella. Cogió lo más indispensable en una bolsa, y su varita, se puso unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes y unos pequeños tenis y echo a correr fuera de la casa, estaba en Londres Muggle así que tendría que buscan un callejón en el cual pudiera esconderse y desaparecer, mientras corría sus pensamientos le impedían continuar a paso firme pues el dolor en su pecho era demasiado. Lo odiaba en serio odiaba a Harry Potter la había dejado a su suerte, en un mundo donde ya nada podría salvarlos, odiaba que no hubiera resistido, pero ella sabía que no lo odiaba, no, eso era imposible mas bien todo lo contrario lo amaba tanto que sabia que su vida nunca seria la misma sin el, sin sus besos y abrazos reconfortándola, sin su cuerpo acostado al lado del de ella para recibir el amanecer.

"_-En que piensas Harry?_

_-En nada en especial Ginny, quisiera prometerte que cuando la guerra acabe tendremos una familia pero no quiero adelantarme._

_-Ya sabes que pase lo que pase estaré aquí._

_-Lose pero han sido tantos años ya y esto no termina solo mírate tienes 20 y ni siquiera te has casado_

_-Eso no importa yo se que algún día lo haremos y seremos muy felices._

_-Eso espero Ginny eso espero…"_

Ya nada de esos pensamientos servían, no sin él, sin su Harry nada sería igual y jamás podría formar una familia pues el mal asecharía el mundo mágico, siguió corriendo y se escondió en un callejón, todos la habían dejado, sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía 18 junto con los gemelos Bill y Charlie, unos meses después mataron a Percy, a Ron y Hermione 1 año después entraron a su departamento y los mataron brutalmente, Luna desapareció desde hacia tiempo, muchos la daban por muerta, uno a uno amigos familiares iban cayendo hasta que solo tenía a Harry a su lado y sin él, bueno sin el ya no había nada.

Escucho un crujido cerca y antes de que se pudiera girar la tenían amordazada totalmente, había comenzado a llover, y mas el ruido de la ciudad nadie escuchaba sus sofocados gritos, no era alguien mago o al menos eso quería creer al menos no eran mortifagos pensó, olía a podrido y a tabaco barato y unas nauseas le llenaron el estomago, alejaron su bolsa de ella y la aventaron al piso pudo ver desde el suelo que se trataba de 2 hombres de aspecto deplorable, intento huir pero la agarraron de las manos y piernas y uno de los hombres se coloco encima de ella y supo lo que venia y cuanto mas real fue ese pensamiento dentro de ella el miedo se sofoco dentro porque el miedo es cuando la situación no se a presentado y temes por ella y para su desgracia ella ya lo estaba viviendo, no miedo no sentía pero si un tremendo pánico y frustración, impotencia sabia que estaba llorando aunque atraves de la lluvia sus lagrimas se mezclaran, sintió su ropa desgarrada, tal ves en otro momento hubiera luchado con mas fuerza pero no ahora, no sin tener la certeza de que le esperaba algo mejor. Cerro los ojos pues no quería ver nada _"Esto es una pesadilla no esta pasando" _se repetía una y otra vez en su mente pero la realidad era otra, y de un momento a otro la presión sobre ella desapareció y el olor se alejo de sus fosas nasales pero no quiso abrir los ojos hasta que escucho.

-Avada Kadabra- y sus ojos se abrieron al instante con ilusión en un principio y horror al darse cuenta que lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella era un mortifago _"Genial me quitan un costal de encima para ponerme una tonelada"_ pensó irónicamente, intento llegar hasta su varita pero un hechizo silencioso la paralizo, estaba agradecida de que no la hubieran violado en ese momento pero estaba más que asustada de pensar que había caído en sus manos y las palabras de Harry volvieron a ella.

"_ruega por qué no termines en sus manos, querrás rogar por tu muerte pero no cederán lo harán lento hasta que les ruegues"_

Y pensó si con el habrían sido crueles, sabía que si y no podía ni siquiera en tratar de imaginar lo que el hicieron antes de acabar con el aun inmovilizada sintió estremecer su cuerpo cuando el ser encapuchado la alzo con la varita junto con sus cosas y la agarro del brazo para desaparecer junto con ella, probablemente a un lugar donde no se asoma la luz del sol, donde habían matado a Harry y donde probablemente terminaría su existencia

* * *

Y que tal? dejen reviews porfavor :) quiero saber que opinan, se que es muy corto el pedaso pero es para dar solo una peque;a idea.

By:Carolito


	2. Oscuridad

2.-Oscuridad

Sentía un dolor incesante por todo su cuerpo tal vez la hubieran golpeado mientras la dormían y llevaban a ese oscuro lugar o tal vez su cuerpo era presa de la tensión que había estado ejerciendo desde los sucesos anteriores "La muerte de Harry…" recordó dolorosamente en su mente y mil imágenes pasaron frente a ella había perdido la noción del tiempo vagando por sus amargos recuerdos que tan solo eso serian a partir de los años pues él jamás volvería y probablemente su final también estaba cerca y aunque sonara suicida esa era la única esperanza que le quedaba, tenía la vaga esperanza de que se apiadaran de ella y que terminaran con su muerte se dijo así misma que no dejaría que la humillaran si podía evitarlo, lo haría por Harry el no hubiera querido verla así en sus últimos momentos. Tirada en el frio suelo del lugar donde se encontraba pudo apreciar que era una especie de calabozo o sótano muy lúgubre, del cual salía un olor fétido y no sabía que mas animales la acompañaban en ese oscuro lugar, cuando se quedo quieta por completo pudo distinguir el sonido de puertas cerrándose y de pasos acercándose, se arrastro hasta una esquina y espero por lo que iba a pasar. El rechinido de la pesada puerta se escucho e inconscientemente sus piernas empezaron a temblar, entraron 6 mortifagos encapuchados al cuarto y por un momento se pregunto cuál de todos ellos había sido sus salvador pero por alguna extraña razón sus mascaras no eran las mismas y no lograba reconocer entre estos a aquel hombre.

-Vaya hay carne fresca muchachos- una voz ronca salió del mortifago mas cercano a ella , todos rieron y la rodearon, sabía que todo acabaría pronto o al menos eso esperaba.

-Cruccio- la maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho y la hizo retorcerse de dolor mas no grito, o no, se mantuvo callada reprimiendo un grito de agonía solo por puro orgullo.

No sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos pero seguía recibiendo maldiciones por todo su cuerpo y algunos golpes, por parte de ellos ya no sentía sus piernas y estaba segura que algunas heridas sangraban, los mortifagos cesaron con las maldiciones y la giraron dejándola boca abajo en el suelo, escucho sonido de cadenas y de reojo pudo ver el arma que traía en las manos, se trataba de una especie de látigo con puntas filosas de metal, eso iba doler horrores, le arrancaron la blusa y soporto comentarios obscenos hacia su persona, luego en cuestión de segundos pudo sentir el frio metal chocar contra la piel de su espalda y su grito salió sin quererlo de su garganta, y sus lagrimas fueron imposibles de retener con semejante dolor, empezó marearse tal vez por el dolor o el olor a sangre no sabía porque pero lo agradecía de sobremanera y se escucho el abrir de la puerta y lo vio, la misma mascara que la había salvado de su violación para tráela a este infierno.

-El Lord les habla dice que es importante- su voz le era familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

-Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo con la mocosa.

-Acaso estas contradiciendo a al Lord Grayback? Salgan ya yo me encargo de ella- a pesar de que su amenaza estaba ahí presente, no se sentía atemorizada por ese sujeto, ya le debía muchas, vio salir a todo el grupo de mortifagos y solo se quedo aquí hombre mirándola fijamente, su mareo seguía presente pero fue aplacado por una vergüenza total al percatarse de que se encontraba solo con su ropa interior tirada en el suelo golpeada y ensangrentada.

El hombre cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella, observo su espalda detenidamente y toco con sus dedos las heridas causando un estremecimiento por su parte, sin decirle ni una palabra comenzó a hacerle curaciones pronunciando hechizos y sacando pequeños frascos. Ginny Weasley sentía como e relajaba su cuerpo ante semejante trato, se sintió cuidada y protegida como cuando estaba con Harry.

-Como te llamas?- no reconoció su propia voz estaba ronca, pero tenía la necesidad de saber quién era ese hombre que el curaba la espalda y que momentos antes la había salvado de desgracias. Lamentablemente el mortifago no respondió y se limitó a terminar de curar su espalda luego se puso de pie y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a una pelirroja muy confundida y con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Al poco tiempo de haberse ido aquel hombre regreso con una sabana y almohada los tiro al rincón del oscuro sótano y encontró a la chica mirando al vacio.

-Gracias por evitar que siguieran golpeándome, y evitar que me violaran, aunque no me quieras decir tu nombre.

-No me agradezcas Weasley estúpida yo te secuestre, no lo olvides al parecer tanto tiempo con Potter te afecto el cerebro y no te digo mi nombre porque ya deberías de haberlo adivinado.-El estruendo de la puerta resonó en la habitación , y no pudo más que meditar aquellas palabras, tal vez la conocía pues sabía su apellido y sabía que estaba con Harry pero todo el mundo mágico sabía esas cosas además no es como si vivera recordando a cada gente que pasa frente a ella, igual si lo reconocía solo que no recordaba quien era.

Su cuerpo temblaba debido al frio que recorría aquella habitación, le consolaba saber que los mortifagos no habían vuelto por ella, al menso esperaba que se tardaran hasta que sus heridas estuvieran más cerradas, sino acabaría desangrándose pues la herida que tenía en su espalda no estaba del todo curada pese a las curaciones de aquel misterioso hombre, su pensamiento salió fuera de esa oscura habitación para vagar por sus recuerdos.

"_Estaban sentados en un hermoso jardín pensando en lo que sería de ellos, sin su familia, sin su hogar._

_-Ginny yo se que duele y que estas asustada, pero si nosotros nos rendimos sus muertes habrán sido en vano comprendes?...tenemos que luchar es por el bien del mundo mágico._

_-Lose Harry pero imaginar que jamás tendré a mi familia a mi lado duele, saber que lo he perdido todo.-Harry Potter la sujeto fuertemente de la cara y unió sus frentes._

_-Mírame Ginny, yo estoy contigo no te dejare, se que ahora todo parezca incierto pero te necesito ahí para mi tu eres lo que detiene de volverme loco así que te ofrezco esto se que no es mucho, pero te ofrezco que te aferres de mi, que confíes en mi, que me dejes ser tu familia, tu consuelo, tu paz, tu amigo, si nos perdemos a nosotros nada nos queda así que pro favor Ginebra Weasley no me dejes solo.-la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos se aferro aun mas a él y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana porque para ellos el futuro era incierto pero se tenían el uno al otro y solo eso bastaba para mantenerlos con vida, Harry tenía razón tenemos que ser fuertes juntos…"_

Su llanto resonaba con tanta fuerza en ese oscuro sótano , no había tenido tiempo de desaojarse así que lo hacía ahora porque si no gritaba su cuerpo colapsaría, no le importo siquiera pensar en lo que los mortifagos le harían si la escuchaban, solo quería desahogarse, gritar y llorar las lagrimas nublaban su visión pero aun así pudo vislumbrar como se abría la puerta de golpe dando paso a un apersona que por el llanto no reconoció hasta que abrió la boca.

-Diablos Weasley deja de gritar eres patética-callo el llanto solo para observar al mortifago que le había salvado la vida-Que acaso Potter no te enseño a ser fuerte?.

-No sabes de que hablas.

-Oh pero se mas de lo que crees, así que deja de ser tan quejica, que esto no es nada.-La chica lo miro detenidamente y se pregunto de donde lo conocía.-Por tu mirada de idiota debo suponer que no me has reconocido bien dejare que sigas adivinando solo para de llorar das lastima-Al terminar de decir la frase el hombre salió de nuevo de la habitación dejándola nuevamente pensando.

*En otro lado del castillo

-Malfoy como esta?

-Bien, un poco lastimada nada que no se pueda curar.

-LASTIMADA? Creí haber dejado viene en claro que al quería a salvo , sin lesiones, fuiste tú acaso el que le hizo algo-Una maldición fue dirigida a su pecho pero él ni se inmuto solo se estremeció un poco.

-Si al parecer Greyback y sus amigos lo encontraron divertido, pero no fui yo sino ellos.

-Ah está bien joven Malfoy, vigílela y asegúrese que no la toquen- puso en su oscuro rostro una mirada de deseo causando algo de asco en el rubio- ese derecho me lo reservo para mi, retírese ya, tengo asuntos que atender.

El ojiplata salió asqueado de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras del castillo, quería entender que tenia de importante la pelirroja que custodiaba, se decía a si mismo que no contaba con algo excepcional como para que el Lord la quisiera conservar con tanto ahincó, volvió a sus memorias de hacia 2 días

"_Se encontraba en una importante misión, tal vez la más importante que podía tener ahora ya que habían asesinado a Harry Potter hacia unas horas, el no se había encargado de nada solo supieron que el chic fue secuestrado y que Voldemort se encargo de matarlo pero nadie sabe que hizo con el cuerpo._

_Buscaba a su presa por entre la lluvia no debía de estar muy lejos pues la puerta del departamento todavía se movía cuando el llego a revisar.A lo lejos pudo ver como unos hombres se dirigían hacia un callejón, no le prestó mucha importancia hasta que al acercarse más pudo ver un destello pelirrojo y si mal no recordaba Weasley tenía el pelo de ese color, apresuro su paso y cio como los malnacidos estaban a punto de violarla y algo muy dentro tal vez algo casi inexistente le pico dentro de su ser, su oscuros ser, ver a la chica rendida ante esos animales, rio porque pensó que tal ves ese hubiera sido un mejor final para ella de lo que le esperaba, pero aun así las órdenes eran claras y no tenía tiempo que perder así que sin pensárselo mucho lanzo la maldición imperdonable contar los hombres. Levanto a la pelirroja del suelo que se encontraba con la mirada perdida, y sintió como ese sentimiento le calaba muy dentro pero no supo como describirlo así que lo olvido tan pronto como apareció"_

Malfoy no entendía el pensar de Voldemort pero no lo cuestionaba y seguía sus órdenes mas por costumbre que por elección propia, al fin y al cabo ya no quedaba nada era un tipo frio y seco, nunca le habían visto sonreír y tal vez era el mortifgo mas eficaz, se decía que podía ser my despiadado si se lo proponía, nadie nunca había visto su lado bueno _"Excepto la Pobretona…"_ se dijo inconscientemente y se recordó curándole las heridas _"Eso es porque es mi misión solo por eso"_ se convenció. Apresuro el paso pues no quería que la presa de su Lord fuera presa de unos animales.

Ginny estaba tumbada en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados mas no dormía aunque así lo pareciera, se alegraba de que la rodeara una densa oscuridad así no podía ver en deplorable estado de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba sucia y probablemente tenia restos de sangre seca en su cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse por su estado, no cuando ya nada tenía importancia, escucho el leve chillido de la puerta abrirse pero no se movió y siguió en su serenidad, escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ella pero ni se inmuto.

Draco la observaba dormir tranquilamente en el piso, hace unos momentos no tenía idea de porque a él Lord se le hacía tan maravillosa pero allí estaba ella tranquilamente, descansando, soportando todo el dolor que cargaba sobre sus hombros, era bella pero eso jamás lo admitiría ni siquiera lo tendría presente en su mente porque eso era debilidad, y el no era débil. Se acerco mas a la joven que estaba en el piso, y la vio temblar, tal vez por el frio de las mazmorras o tal vez por el dolor que estaba dentro de ella, de todas formas hizo aparecer una manta y al puso sobre sus hombros, alejándose hacia la puerta susurro pero aun así la pelirroja lo escucho.

-El día que averigües quien soy Weasley…te dará un infarto.

Ginny abrió los ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pues aquel desconocido y motifago le había cubierto con su capa se dijo así misma que la oscuridad no es tan aterradora cuando se tiene a alguien con quien compartirla, aunque no supiera con quien al compartía.


End file.
